The present invention relates to a ship's loading ramp, especially of the type adapted to extend outwardly at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the ship, and being designed to permit trucks to travel into the stern of the ship from a quay along the ship's side. Such a ramp would, if it was not divided, be very long and in the swung-up position extend well above the ship's superstructure.